Solo un sueño verdad?
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot Mai y Natsuki juntas? que pensaria Shizuru de esto....


He tenido mucho tiempo libre y tras una noche de insomnio se me ocurrió esto… espero les guste… tan solo otro pequeño Oneshot

* * *

Ya era algo pasada la hora, como las 3 ó 4 P.m. la ciudad se encontraba tranquila, con un aire de pesadez en el ambiente, pero en fin tranquila… "M-Mai…" El dulce pero a la vez amargo olor a café inundaba el lugar, ese aroma embriagador a cafeína el cual apenas y se podía distinguir desde fuera del establecimiento. "Q-Quieres…" Era uno de esos pequeños lugar donde se acostumbraba servir lo más rápido y de la mejor forma posible, uno de esos lugares en que te hacen sentir como en "casa", "Quieres ser…" de esos en los que en la mayoría de las veces se pueden apreciar parejas através de los cristales, de esos en los que suelen quedar… en los que ellas solían quedar… "Q-Quieres ser mi novia??" se escucho su voz vacilante mientras sostenía cada vez con mas fuerza las manos de su amiga "Na-Natsuki…" susurro en respuesta una chica de pelo corto devolviendo la mirada a esos ojos verdes que la cuestionaban.

"_Quieres ser mi novia??_" fueron las palabras que alcanzo a escuchar una chica de larga cabellera castaña al irse acercando cada vez mas a la mesa donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Se detuvo. Observo cuidadosamente la escena, algo debía andar mal, como era posible que "Su" Natsuki estuviera declarándosele a Mai. Detuvo su mirada en la chica que amaba, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, eran un rubor que ella conocía a la perfección, aquel que aparecía cada vez que la poseedora de este hacia un comentario en serio, cuando decía algo con toda la sinceridad que poseía. Observo sus manos, aquellas manos que segundos antes estaba temblando ahora se encontraban tomadas con tanta firmeza y delicadeza a otras que no le pertenecían a ella.

Y cuantas veces no había soñado ella con aquella escena, con aquel tono tanto de voz como rubor en su rostro, cuanto tiempo no había pasado ella imaginando aquel momento, las palabras exactas, las miradas, las reacciones tanto de sorpresa como de aceptación, todo aquello, todo el tiempo que espero a ver este sueño realizarse, y ahora?… ahora se encontraba con esta escena frente a si, como haber si quiera pensado en ello, como imaginarse a su amada enamorada de otra! De Mai! Como podía esto ser real?!

Sintió como pesadas gotas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabia que hacer, como reaccionar a tal momento? Maldijo. Maldijo aquel lugar, maldijo su necesidad de salir aquel día, maldijo al destino… si, aquel que en ese momento pensó ella estaba basto en crueldad, aquel que la había llevado allí… Dio un par de pasos a tras, mas se detuvo, quería salir corriendo mas no pudo, quería gritarle un "porque", quería hacer todo y nada a la vez… tirarse al suelo en rodillas… en aquel momento todo parecía ser una buena opción, mas no podía hacer nada, no podía mover pie… solo quedarse ahí, con el corazón roto en una mano.

Vio a Mai mover sus labios mas no escucho nada, o no quería escuchar… en cuestión de nada la vio moverse al frente, tocar con su mano la mejilla de su amada, se quedo helada… sabia lo que vendría después, sabia que la besaría y no quería presenciarlo, no podría soportar algo así. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empuñando las manos salio del lugar, no quería seguir sometiéndose a eso, a aquel dolor que le causaba tal escena.

Corrió, corrió por minutos, casi horas, solo quería huir… huir de esa imagen que la seguía, del recuerdo de la voz de Natsuki… no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así… no supo como fue que salio de aquel lugar o siquiera como fue que se encontraba en su apartamento, en su habitación. Cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en su cama… no quería pensar, tan solo quería dormir… dormir y no despertar… sintió un fuerte peso en su pecho, su respiración agitada... "_Shizuru…?_" escucho su nombre proveniente de un suave susurro. Lentamente abrió los ojos, ya era de noche… "Estas bien?" decía desde el pecho de esta una chica de azulada cabellera "Una pesadilla?" cuestiono de nuevo la chica "Si…" dijo la chica mayor con dejo de felicidad en su voz "Vuelve a dormir, que yo velare tu sueño" pronuncio aforrándose un poco mas al cuerpo de su amante "Esta bien …" susurro tras haber depositado un suave y delicado beso en la frente de su amada "Solo a sido una pesadilla…"

* * *

Ahh por cierto se aceptan peticiones (en realidad tengo mucho tiempo libre n.n' )


End file.
